hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rogue Bludger
__TOC__ About Since the pixies incident, Pofessor Lockhart brought no live creatures to classes. He spent most of the class time reenacting his adventures. Harry was usually chosen to help him. So far Harry played a Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti and a vampire. In the current lesson Harry has to play a Werewolf, Lockhart showing how he managed to perform a complex Homorphus Charm. Their homework assignment is to compose a poem about Lockhart's defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf. Before leaving, Hermione flatters him about what he said in Gadding with Ghouls, thereby managing to get the necessary signed permission to get the book from the Restricted Library Section. Lockhart tells Harry that he was asked to be Seeker for the National Squad once but preferred to go into eradication of the Dark Forces instead. After getting Moste Potente Potions from the library, Harry Ron and Hermione go to Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom. According to Hermione, it's the most complicated potion she ever saw, requiring Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass and some more difficult to get ingredients like powdered horn of a bicorn and shredded skin of a boomslang. They'll have to steal it from Snape's private stores. Harry has the Quidditch game against Slytherin. Oliver Wood gives his usual pep-talk. It's Draco Malfoy's first match as the Slytherin Seeker. Harry narrowly avoids a Bludger. George gives the Bludger a whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey but it changes direction in midair and heads straight for Harry again. This repeats itself. Fred also tries to beat the Bludger away with no effect. Slytherin leads sixty to zero and Fred and George call to Wood for a time out. They realise the Bludger has been tampered with and Harrry decides to handle the Bludger himself and let Fred and George play normally again. Harry plays on. He sees the Snitch above Malfoy's head, but is hit by a Bludger which breaks his arm. He speeds for the Snitch and catches it with his unharmed arm and lands. Lockhart tries to fix his arm but ends up removing his arm-bones and Harry has to go to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is angry about what Lockart did but will manage to grow his bones back in a day with Skele-Gro. Ron and Hermione are with him and they suspect Draco tampered with the Bludger. Waking up in the night from the pain, he finds Dobby on top of him. Dobby confesses it was him who tried to prevent Harry getting through to Platform nine and three-quarters and who tampered with the Bludger. He explains to Harry about House-elfs in general. Dobby inadvertantly lets slip during his warnings information about the Chamber of Secrets, confirming its existence to Harry. Suddenly Dobby hears footsteps and disappears in thin air. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall enter, bringing in a petrified, Colin Creevey and showing him to Madam Pomfrey. All the pictures in his camera are melted. Actors *'Kenneth Branagh' - Gilderoy Lockhart *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Sally Mortemore' - Irma Pince *'Shirley Henderson' - Moaning Myrtle (VOICE) *'Sean Biggerstaff' - Oliver Wood *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Rochelle Douglas' - Alicia Spinnet *'Georgina Leonidas' - Katie Bell *'Tiana Benjamin' - Angelina Johnson *'Zoë Wanamaker' - Rolanda Hooch *'Jamie Yeates' - Marcus Flint *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Hugh Mitchell' - Colin Creevey *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey *'Toby Jones' - Dobby (VOICE) *'Richard Harris' - Albus Dumbledore *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall